


Silver Future

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [12]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Fortune Telling, M/M, different futures, even though they've broken up, shirou kinda cheats, yonekuni cheats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a festival, Yonekuni stumbles across a fortune teller.  Wanting to kill some time, he indulges and learns that there are things better left unsaid.  Will he follow the words that the fortune teller tells him?  Or will he continue on the path that may very well end everything?  Title of this story is courtesy of Monster Magnet’s song “Silver Future”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The summer sun slowly setting off into the distance, relieving the festival goers from the heat of the day. Light sparkling off of the lanterns that slowly swayed in the gentle breeze as people chatted to each other before pausing and glancing at the trio that passed by. The group of three ignored the looks they gathered, lost in their own world. Or rather, Yonekuni thought to himself as he followed Kunimasa and Norio, his brother and Noririn were lost in their own little world. Looking around at all the couples at the festival at the shrine, he felt out of place. Probably the only one there without a partner. Ignoring the twinge in his chest, he broke away from his brother and the lightweight, wandering over to a dark corner and sat down on a chair close by. He didn’t notice the table that was behind him and only turned when a throat cleared.

“Welcome,” a low voice from the other side greeted him. The sound of a match being struck, a soft glow from the two candles that stood near the center, lighting the table just enough for him to see and read the small sign that sat on the corner. ”Fortune teller?” He asked, his skeptical even when he heard the sound of agreement. A husky, low voice told him to wait, which told the blond that this person was indeed male. He itched to get up and leave but the person stopped him.

“If you don’t believe me, why don’t you try it for free? Or, would you be interested in something else?”

The light reached the speaker, shadowing everything but the lower part of the male’s face. ”Would you want to know about a different future? Two futures that would be completely different if you continue on the path you are on now?” A look over his shoulder, seeing that Kunimasa and Norio had left him behind, most likely drifting from one booth to another and enjoying the tastes the even offered. A heavy sigh as he reached for his wallet only to be stopped by the person across from him.

“Since you don’t believe me, this will be free of charge. Though, I must warn you that you may not like what I tell you.” He saw the larger man in front of him shrug, not really caring. He reached down to the ground, by his feet for his glass ball and sat it close to the middle, situating it right in front of him. ”I believe you’ve been wondering if things might have been different, haven’t you? Wondering if you had never stopped him from going off with his friend, right? Lets see were things would lead if this had happened.” From under the hood he wore, he watched as his customer’s eyes narrowed and he smiled. As smoke filled the ball, the male told the first tale.

~

He watched as the male sent him a look, as if he was silently pleading him to stop him. For him to voice his protest and question him. Pull him away and be together. He did nothing of the sort, watching as the one he called “friend” walk away. ’No, that wasn’t right,’ he thought to himself. They weren’t friends, he broke that off over a week ago. He was left by himself, his brother escorting Norio home only shook his head at his lack of actions. Not bothering to shoot his brother a look, he headed home with the thought of stopping Iinchou the following day.

Laying on the couch in their living room, the feel of his brother’s presence at his side and the words “Why didn’t you stop him?” A silent sigh, knowing that his brother would ask that and he knew he couldn’t answer Kunimasa’s question, not when he didn’t know why himself. Pushing himself off the couch and to his room for a restless sleep and up early the next morning. Determined to pull the male to the side and talk, though he didn’t want to seem to eager and instead of waiting for him at the front gate, he waited for him in the classroom.

When he failed to show for class, he pushed aside the urgency he felt. The sudden nervousness and the uneasiness that grew in him, distracted him the whole day. His temper growing and chasing away anyone that dared to get close, even the girls that usually fawned over him. The following day was the same as the one before it and Yonekuni finally broke down, going to Kunimasa for the Iinchou’s address. Finding himself standing in front of an impressive house, forcing himself past the small gate and up the walk way and to the door.

Three rapid hard knocks on the door before stepping back before it was opened to reveal a small, petite older woman. Watching as she looked up to him and giving him a smile. ”You must be one of Shirou’s friends,” she murmured before she shook her head. ”Shirou’s not home, he hasn’t been home for the past two days.” When he asked, he found her hesitating to be annoying and left his name before leaving and heading back home. He wouldn’t see him for another day and when he did see him, he feigned ignorance and waited for his chance. Through out the day he felt the little glances. One’s that, in the past, wouldn’t notice and wouldn’t care, but now, he had to force himself from looking at Iinchou. When class ended, he went through what he was going to say in his head.

Girls that he knew stood around his desk, he didn’t notice the door opening or the fact that the person he was waiting to talk left without saying a word to him. By the time the girl’s dispersed, the desk next to his stood empty. Cursing his luck, he headed out. Maybe there was a chance he could catch up and took to the stairs two at a time, down the hall and out to the gate, he saw Iinchou’s familiar’s figure. Stepping quickly, he nearly reached him when the middleweight from before approached Iinchou. He saw the slight smile his fake “friend” gave the middleweight. Did he ever smile like that or more when he was with him?

“Shirou,” he heard the middleweight say, laying a hand on the male’s arm. ”You sure it’s okay for you to stay at my place? not that I have a problem with it, I’m just sure your mom’s been even more worried about you.” Listening as much as he could, catching the glare that the middleweight shot him from the corner of his eyes. ”Go on ahead, I forgot something back in class. I’ll meet you at the train station.” The small nod, he stood back and watched Iinchou walk away, wondering why he never looked back to him. Pushing himself forward to follow, he was stopped by the middleweight in his way.

“What do you want, Madarame? You had your chance and didn’t stop him. It’s my turn now.” That know it all look on the male’s face ticked him off, irritating. Just as he was about to speak up, the one before him beat him to it.

“What are you going to talk to Shirou about? Going to tell him that he could still be your “friend”? That he doesn’t make you sick? That’s he’s not disgusting? Just give it up. If you do manage to talk to him about anything, you’ll most likely hurt him even more.” Rage boiling in him, clenching his hands and ready to lash out. Feeling the satisfaction of the flicker of fear in the middleweight’s eyes as he stepped back. ”Do you know how hard it was to see him that depressed over you? You don’t get it. You really don’t.” Yonekuni watched as Iinchou’s friend turned around and started to head back before pausing and giving him one last look. ”You’ve never felt love, have you? The heart wrenching feeling that doesn’t go away. The feeling you can’t get with random people,” He started to tune the male out and only caught the last words of feeling sorry for him. A snort of disgust, Yonekuni watched the middleweight walk away and wondered if he would ever get another chance.

Each day flew by him, days turning into weeks and weeks into months. Watching from afar as the one he agreed to be his “friend”

~

“Wait,” Yonekuni stopped the speaker and looked at him with disbelief. ”You’re saying that this would have happened if I hadn’t stopped Iinchou a few weeks ago?” He watched with skepticism as the fortune teller nodded. ”Its one of the many possibilities that could happen. Though, I guess it’s not easy to believe,” the fortune teller mused, looking at the disbelieving male from under the hood he wore.

“I mean, would you still talk to someone you confessed to, opened your heart and tell them that you love them only to have them turn around and pretty much dump you?” A dark chuckle. ”A broken heart is hard to get over, but people will avoid those who hurt them. Even if they loved you, they would do what they could to keep the hurt from growing even more.” The sound of a palm slamming on the table, shaking the crystal ball and the stand that held it. ”You can’t admit it, can you? You can’t admit that you don’t want him to ignore you. Not the way you ignored him for years.” He grinned, almost snake like from under his hood. ”Don’t you want to know who he’ll end up with? Crying out their name as pleasure takes over?” His grin turned sinister as he spoke. ”Or see what kind of future he’ll have if you continue your ways of-” he stopped, seeing the enraged look his customer wore.

“Fine,” he sighed and looked deeper into his crystal ball. ”Let’s continue this, shall we?”

~

Yonekuni watched from his seat silently, finding himself keeping his gaze on the male, the one who seemed to intrigue him more and more. It had been well over two months since the middleweight confronted him, two months of haunting dreams and no one to really talk about it. To talk to him in class, but when the male looked up at him, he found himself a little flustered and unable to start a conversation. He would hear the nearly silent sigh every time and he would drop his gaze from him to his desk. He could see the faint trembling of his hands before he turned around.

He would watch as the seasons past and before he knew it, years had passed by. He lost track of those he was close to school, though they were few and far between. All the girls he knew had settled down with a partner once they found out he wasn’t interested in having a relationship with them.

Nearing the five year school reunion, he headed to work, catching sight of a familiar person. He couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in nervousness and he caught up with the person in front of him. ”Iinchou?” When he grabbed the arm of the person he had been looking for so long. The muttering of his name, head jerking up and the widening of gray eyes behind glasses.

“Madarame? Is that really you?” He heard the excitement in the male’s voice but didn’t see the excitement on his face. ”Umm, do you have some free time? Want to grab some coffee?” He scratched the back of his neck, hoping to be able to hid the eagerness he felt. The relaxing smile sent his way and the nod. Releasing the breath he held, he showed Shirou the way to a little coffee shop hidden away from the main street. Placing their orders, he turned back to the quiet male across from him.

“So, what do you want Madarame?” Shirou asked, looking up at him before looking away. After so long, seeing Yonekuni was like a dream come true for him and yet, a nightmare in itself. The pounding of his heart, the feeling of everything from years back came rolling onto him reminded him that he still wasn’t over the blond. In his seat, he listened to what Yonekuni had to say to him, watching the blond look at him seriously. The flash in his blue eyes, seeing pupils slit and his pounding heart raced on, nearly missing what Yonekuni said but readily agreed.

Heart pounding, he walked with Shirou to his small apartment, watched as the one in front of him pull out his keys and unlocked the door. Entering the warm home of his “friend”, he toed off his shoes and followed Shirou. Taking the seat that was offered , he watched with interest as Shirou left him to get him something more to drink. Alone in the room, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, a hint of something in the air, familiar and he bit his tongue to hold back the sounds that wanted to escape when he recognized the smell. He caught Shirou’s attention as he walked back into the room, taking the offered drink.

Fumbling his way through a conversation, unused to having to make small talk when Shirou left the room again after apologizing, answering the ringing phone. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he tested the air, making sure that the only scent that was there was Shirou’s as he made himself more comfortable, trying to make sure his scent lingered on the furniture. As if he was slowly marking his territory.

He didn’t know he would find himself coming back and hanging out, slowly trying to forge a friendship with Shirou. Hanging out like regular friends did. And at first, he was satisfied with just being near him but he started to want more. Much, much more. Slowly inviting the male out, attempting and succeeding in getting past what defenses Shirou had. He knew his actions confused his friend and kept his feelings to himself. Finally getting everything together, he leaned closer, testing the waters. Wanting to see how Shirou would react. Taking his time, hanging around his friend, eating and drinking together.

When he was sure Shirou was asleep from the alcohol he consumed, he reached over and laid his hand on the male’s chest. He was instantly taken back to school when a mere touch of skin against skin told him about the heat. About the temperature that he knew the male carried and he shivered. His hand sliding further down to under the hem of the shirt Shirou wore, only pulling back when he felt the male shift in his sleep. Repeating the act several times that night, he never thought he would get caught.

Snatching his hand back, watching as Shirou’s eyes slowly opened and brushed away the sleep in his eyes before looking at him. ”You must be curious, Madarame.” He saw the weak smile his friend forced out before hands came up to push his shirt up and off, tossing it to the floor. ”If you wanted to try it out, you should have said something.”

He couldn’t tell Shirou that he wasn’t curious, that he was serious. Couldn’t find the words to comfort Shirou, only getting up further on his knees as his hands splayed across Shirou’s bare chest and watched the male’s reaction. The hiss as his fingers teased soft nipples to attention, pinching and pulling the tight buds. The expression of raw pleasure covered Shirou’s face, joining the flushed cheeks as the one before him whimpered his name. Hands coming up to clutch at his shoulder when he leaned in to lick and bite onto one nipple while the other was torment and teased until it flushed bright red. Licking to soothe away any pain Shirou felt, his hand made quick work of the pants Shirou wore, tossing the clothing to the floor. From his spot where he knelt, his eyes moving up bare legs, pausing at the evidence of the male’s arousal and up. Heart speeding up, he pulled Shirou down and onto his lap. From the sound of surprise, he was sure Shirou felt the excitement he was feeling.

He didn’t look back after he left, didn’t want Shirou to see the emotion on his face. He never knew that pleasure could feel like that and he wanted more. Wanted more of the passion that had Shirou clutching at his back, blunt nails digging into his back. The feel of the male’s body clenching onto him when he pulled back and the cries of want in his ears. The animal inside him didn’t want to leave Shirou’s side, didn’t want to leave the heat that the body so readily provided him.

He wouldn’t be able to see Shirou for a while, his work load had doubled during the holidays and though he he tried to keep in touch over the phone, he couldn’t help but detect the distance in the male’s voice. Clenching his teeth when he referred to him as “Madarame” instead of Yonekuni like he did their one time together. Remembering that during the last call, hearing the hushed voice of another before Shirou had hung up on him.

As soon as his work load lessened, he made to the apartment while his body was ready and waiting for action. Approaching the door, a brief hard knock on the door, stepping back when he heard the sound of the deadbolt being unlocked and the door opening. Dark eyes widened a bit and he saw the forced smile. ”Fujiwara?” He asked, reaching out to grab the male by his hand and pull him closer, breathing deeply. ”Somehow, you smell even better than you usually do.” The grip he had on Shirou tightened when he felt the male start to struggle, as if he was trying to get away. Bringing Shirou closer, the feel of hands against his chest and pushing him away.

“Madarame! I can’t!” He released Shirou at the tone of voice and stepped back. He never saw this side of Shirou before, looking up when he saw the shimmering around him. Eyes narrowed and his hands clenched at his sides. ”What do you mean “You can’t?” You’re mine!” He growled out, watching as Shirou kept his spot, standing firm. Blue eyes widened and his soul flared when he saw the mark on the side of Shirou’s neck. A mark that was relatively new and fresh. A mark he didn’t leave.

“No, Yonekuni. I’m not yours. I’ve never been yours.” That sad smile once again graced Shirou’s face. ”The last time was a mistake.” He froze at Shirou’s words, he never though he would hear those words ever leave Shirou’s lips. ”You see, even though I readily agreed to sleep with you, it was more of a closure for me.” Shirou turned and looked inside his apartment.

“I have to confess that while it was a closure for me, it was also a way to undo the spell.” He almost didn’t catch the last words that Shirou spoke. ”Even though I still love you, I used our time together to undo everything. For both me and him.” He could see the tears shimmering in Shirou’s dark eyes, watching them flash as the male apologized.

“You just wanted to try it out. Only curious and never had any heart into a relationship with me. But that’s okay, I suppose.” The deep breath then he saw the hand on the edge of the door, forcing it open. Stepping back even further. ”I only had once chance for this and even though he wasn’t happy with me sleeping with you, he understood why it needed to be done.” A brief touch to his hand before Shirou stepped back, closer to the male who stood behind him.

“You had your chance, Madarame.” His eyes narrowed at the male who stood behind Shirou,. ”Now, forget all about him and return to your own world.” The hand that cupped Shirou’s shoulder slipped down to the male’s waist. He knew that possessive stand and look before Shirou was ushered into the apartment. Catching the cold look that was sent his way, he caught the words that were sent to him. ”I told you years before that I felt sorry for you. And that hasn’t changed. You’re just too late, he’ll never be yours.”

The door closed quietly and he was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yonekuni stared at the one across from him with disbelief before laughing with scorn in his voice. ”That’s it? That’s pretty pathetic.” He leaned back away from the table. ”How do you know if Iinchou would do that? He loves me and I doubt that he would do something like that.” The blond heard the sigh and the mumble the fortune teller’s voice. ”How do you know? He could love you forever, but he would eventually look for someone to love him back. Maybe to comfort him and tell him that they love him back. That was just a glimpse of what could have happened if you hadn’t stopped him.” That sinister smile once again that started to grate on Yonekuni’s nerves.

“He would have become someone else’s, only yours for that one brief intimate moment then gone forever. You would have only your memories to get you through your life.” From under his hood he watched the one across from him think before deciding to throw him for another loop. ”Or how about this?” He smiled as he waved his hand over his crystal ball, watching as smoke and images appeared in the center. ”He doesn’t realize that you’re still sleeping with some of the girls at your school, right? How would he react to the fact that the one he loved is sleeping around on him? What if you never changed that?” He cackled, watching as his words seemed to open the blond’s eyes.

~

The summer sun slowly rose in the sky as Shirou slowly walked to the train station from his apartment. A glance at his phone and a sigh. The summer monsoon’s were about to start any day now but it wouldn’t matter now. The heavy feeling in his chest hadn’t left him, the pained feeling that he had been carrying around with him since it all started. He waited for the morning train to pull up and as he entered and took a seat, a little glad that rush hour hadn’t started yet, he stared out the window. His hand clutched to his chest in another attempt in so many to stop the pain in his heart. He thought that by now, after two years since Yonekuni dragging him home. Pushing him to the bed and swallowing the moans that the blond’s touch created. He thought he would have been over this, though he knew deep in his heart that he would never get over it.

He looked away, wondering when Yonekuni would touch him again or if he ever would. The sound of the next stop being announced pulled him from his thoughts and as he got up and walked out the open doors, he felt the gaze of passengers on his back. A quick touch to his his head to check to see if his soul had slipped out without him noticing. When he didn’t feel his ears, he gave a sigh of relief and headed to the college campus. Keep his head down as he passed the one he had been thinking about. No greeting given to him, no acknowledgement.

The pain, the hurt flared back up when he thought of the rules Yonekuni had set down when he was found out. He had to keep to himself, no greeting him in public and only act like he didn’t know him. He had to accept that Yonekuni didn’t want just him, but others. He had to be content with being on the side whenever Yonekuni felt like reaching out to him. To be there when Yonekuni needed his body heat. He shook his head, knowing that thinking about everything would ruin the day for him. Trying to ignore the girl that hung off the blond’s arm and instead, tried to focus what lay before him that today. A day he didn’t know would change his life forever.

The moment Shirou passed by, he immediately forgot about the girl he was walking with. He knew the male was following the rules that he set down so long ago, even though he hoped that the male would look his way. When the girl at his side followed his gaze, she gave a tsk of disgust and dug her fingernails into his arm, trying to drag him away. And while he let her, his mind wouldn’t stray from the heavyweight. Couldn’t get the expression Shirou wore out of his mind. Once he shook the girl off, leaving her on her own on the street, he followed behind Shirou, taking a seat in the last upper rows of the large room. From his spot, he watched Shirou in the bottom row, going over his notes. Hiding the smile that wanted to twitch at the corner of his lips, he knew Shirou didn’t have anything to worry about. That was, until the professor walked in and demanded silence.

“After going through all the applications that have been submitted for the internship in London, I’ve went over and over them. Making sure that I chose the right person and have to announce that I have chosen the very person from this class. Based on the determination I see every day in their work, their class participation and along with the excellent references they gave.” He waited for the chattering to die down as the students were excited to hear the news of who would be chosen. ”I would like to congratulate Fujiwara Shirou for being accepted for the year long internship.”

The applause was moderate, except those who were close to him. He watched as Shirou’s friends congratulated him with their normal enthusiasm. Gritting his teeth in both anger and astonishment. The heavyweight never mentioned that he applied to study overseas, let alone even thinking about it. Wave upon wave of possessiveness rose up in him when Shirou’s friend’s continued to touch him. Covering the wolf with their cheap imitation of scents, making a mockery of his scent brand on Shirou, weak as it may be.

He waited for Shirou to push his friends away and off. To look his way and give him that reassuring smile that used to ease him. Nothing he waited for happened, nothing that he hopped came true. Especially now, finding out that his boyfriend would be going overseas for a year, without him. He needed to corner the male and find out why he didn’t tell him. Why didn’t he get his opinion? Didn’t Shirou want to know how he felt about the whole thing? Waiting by the door as everyone slowly filed out, his hand snapped out, snagging Shirou as he passed by.

“Madarame?” His grip tightened, dragging the male away. When he felt the canine trying to pull away, he looked over his shoulder, glaring at the wolf and watched him quiet down. Once he was satisfied that they were alone, he turned and faced the heavyweight. Standing up to his full hight, he looked down.

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to do this internship?” He asked a few minutes of awkward silence, calming himself down enough to ask calmly. Watching silently as his boyfriend sighed before Shirou looked up to him. ”I did tell you. Or rather, I tried to tell you. But, well.” He could see the pained look on the face of the one before him and started to understand. ”I went over to your apartment, but you were busy. So I didn’t think it matter much.” He watched as Shirou turned away.

“Besides, you’ve been really busy lately. With everything and all.” Shirou trailed off before glancing at his watch. ”I’ve got to go, Madarame.” He looked away, didn’t want to see what blue eyes told him. Turning to leave, the strong grasp on his shoulders and being turned around, his mouth covered by Yonekuni’s lips. Automatically his arms came up, holding back the sounds of displeasure when he smelled the perfume wafted from the blond, most likely from the girl he was with earlier. Heart aching, he pushed the blond away with the words that “He had to go.” Almost out the door, he paused to chance a look over his shoulder, hoping to see Yonekuni coming after him. But the sight of Yonekuni holding his cellphone to his ear made his heart drop. What was he expecting? Turning back around, he hurried to his next class.

Weeks would fly by as he started to prepare for his internship over seas, expectations of him were high among his teachers as well as several of his friends. The rains came and went without a word from Yonekuni as he took a look around his small apartment, packing for the trip. He was still shocked that he was chosen and though he was happy, he still couldn’t help the longing. He wanted Yonekuni to come with him. But given the fact that the blond didn’t seem to want to be around him and he certainly wouldn’t want to visit. Not with thee cold and the person who he wold be staying with during his time there. He smiled to himself, a little bright light in the dark days. His friend had offered a room in his apartment in London, a friend of his that had tried his hardest to cheer him up.

With everything he needed was packed and his flight leaving later that night, Shirou sighed. What had he been hoping for? That Yonekuni would stop everything in his life to stop by? Or decide to give him a thought? A shake of his head, what was he thinking? He knew their relationship was pretty much over when Yonekuni had announced that he still wanted to sleep with girls and still have him on on the side whenever he desired him. A quick look around the apartment once more to make sure that he didn’t forget anything before calling a cab to pick him up. Bags in hand, he headed out and down to the street, just in time as the vehicle pulled up. Breathing deeply, pushing away the hurt he felt, he knew he could get past this. A fresh start for his life.

The feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket, signaling to him that he had a message. He didn’t bother reading the message, choosing to call the sender. Heart pounding, he didn’t think that Yonekuni would send him a message, not after talking to him for weeks. When he heard the blond pick up, he spoke and the husky sound of Yonekuni’s voice warmed him. Talking quietly for a while, he could hear the regret in Yonekuni’s voice and he tried to keep himself from hoping that his boyfriend had started to regret sleeping with girls. About to ask, the sound of Yonekuni’s boss yelling and hung up after the blond told him he had to go. Shutting his phone off, he went over the apology that Yonekuni gave him for not calling or stopping by.

The sincerity he heard and the regret twinged at him, second guessing his thoughts of going over seas and leaving the man he loved behind for a year. He knew that this was a chance of a lifetime and that he wouldn’t have another chance like this, but still. Boarding the flight and taking his seat, he hoped and imagined the promise that Yonekuni gave him about trying to get closer, despite the long distance between them. As the flight took off with ease, he settled back and relaxed as much as he could.

In a light sleep, the feel of the plane jostling as it landed woke Shirou from his sleep. Through the fog he saw the city lights of London as he walked through the terminal and towards the baggage claim. Picking up his luggage, he met up with the person he would be staying with. The younger male greeted him with a smile and the surprise hug the blond gave him. He pushed away the twinge he felt in his heart at the slight shiver his body gave when his roommate released him.

“Hidekuni-kun,” he spoke as the blond grabbed his bags from him and followed him to the curbside. Watching as the jaguar flagged down a cab, then loaded his bag into the trunk and climbing into the back. “I’m surprised Yonekuni would allow you to to travel all this way,” Hidekuni commented as the driver took off after being given the address. When Shirou’s jerked up, his eyes widening. ”Wh-what do you mean?” The slight narrowing of the younger male’s eyes and the shake of his head. ”Ah, never mind. If he hasn’t told you than it shouldn’t matter.” He didn’t see the smile the blond wore or the words that the nekomata whispered to himself.

Glancing at Shirou, watching the heavyweight start to nod off as he rested his head against the seat back. He had alternative motive for offering Shirou to stay at his apartment. Sure, he used the excuse that it would be easier for his friend to commute from the apartment to college and back along with teaching the wolf english while Shirou, in turn taught him more about the Japanese language. A sniff to the air of the taxi cab and over the smell of the earthly smell the vehicle gave off he could smell it. Could smell the start of it, the start of something that would change his, no, their life forever. In the time he spent in Japan, the more he got to know Shirou and every time he saw him, the scent brand that his brother had applied had gotten weaker and weaker until it was nearly non existent.

He leaned in further, as much as he could and sniffed close to the wolf, finding the raw scent that belonged to Shirou only. No hint of his brother on the canine. The feel of the cab coming to a stop, Hidekuni woke the sleeping male and showed Shirou up to the relatively large apartment, giving him a little tour. Leaving Shirou to get comfortable, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water only to find the older male asleep on the bed. ’Guess he must be jet lagged,’ Hidekuni thought to himself. Setting the glass of water on the night stand, he brushed away dark bangs and let his hand linger on soft skin. The heat from a mere brush of his hand and he found himself wanting more.

Swallowing hard, he was starting to understand what drew his brother to the heavyweight, but it was his turn now. Leaning in to get a better sniff of the scent he caught in the cab, only pulling back when he felt Shirou shift in his sleep and the mutter of a name that would haunt him. Keeping his anger in check, he gently caressed the sleeping wolfs cheek before leaving the room.

He wasn’t lonely, he told himself. Of course he wasn’t lonely, not when he surrounded himself with people he knew. People who wouldn’t think of denying him anything he wanted. And yet, he found himself jealous of those couples who were close. He watched with envy, seeing them lean close together and talk quietly. It had been several months since Shirou had boarded his flight and left him behind. He knew he could have said something and tell Shirou that he didn’t want him to leave. Staring into his drink, wishing that Shirou was there so he could lean in and talk quietly to him. To catch a hint of the wolf’s scent when they walked home and then, he swallowed and closed his eyes. Maybe even crawl into bed together, trail his lips down and worship the one he cared about.

The sound of distant ringing pulled him from his sleep, from a dream where Shirou was with him. The faint grumble and the ringing stopped, the low voice of someone talking and the sound of his name. The huff of a female voice next to him. ”How rude! He didn’t even Yonekuni-kun a message.” His eyes snapped open, cursing and sat up. Snatching his phone from the woman’s hand, he saw who called him. Face paling, he remembered the promise he made to Shirou just a month ago when they had made plans for the winter break. Pushing himself away from the bed and dialed the number. Waiting for the ringing, the sound of the wolf’s husky voice and was disappointed when the call went straight to Shirou’s voice mail.

Leaving a message and hanging up, he turned his attention to the person who ruined it all. It never occurred to him that he was at fault as he threw the girl out, ignoring her voice as she begged and pleased for forgiveness. Finally the pounding at the door stopped as he continued to pace up and down the room, trying to figure out how he was going to handle and explain to Shirou about breaking his promise. He had spent the past couple of months trying to bridge the gap that separated him and Shirou. Now, he had a feeling that the gap between them widened to the point of no return. Throwing away whatever closeness he had achieved away.

He watched the snow fall from the window, the phone in his hand off. He thought that the closeness was there. Thought that Yonekuni would wait for him like he promised. Promised him that he would stop seeing girls and would wait for him to join him for winter break. Hearing his bedroom door open, footsteps and the familiar voice of his room mate. He felt the presence, the calming effect that Hidekuni gave him. Lately, the blond heavyweight had been there, cheering him up when he was down, when he couldn’t get ahold of Yonekuni. Someone to confide in.

“It’s over,” he whispered, brushing away the tears that slipped down his cheeks as he kept his back turned. He felt his body start to tremble at the lost of his first love. The one who held his heart didn’t want him any more. A deep breath, then another as his heart broke, shattered into pieces. Losing track of how long he stood there before turning and giving Hidekuni a pained smile.

Teary eyes widened when he felt his friend’s arms come up and pull him close. The soothing hands on his back, the soft murmurings to calm him. ”It’ll be okay, you’ll see.” Dropping his head on the strong chest before him, clenching his eyes shut to hold back the tears that filled his eyes once more. He didn’t want to show his friend he was crying, didn’t want to break down like he wanted to before pulling away, leaving the safety of the heavyweight’s arms.

“I guess the trip I was going to take is off now,” Shirou turned away from Hidekuni. His back to the larger male, he didn’t see the smile the jaguar gave himself. This was his chance and he wasn’t going to let it slip by. ”Don’t cancel your trip, just change the destination,” the blond stated, licking his lips. Letting his hand linger on the small of Shirou’s back as he spoke. ”Let me take you somewhere next week, okay? Let me be the one that’ll help you get over your pain.” Dropping his hand away from the older one’s back and to his hand, holding it briefly before turning away.

“Just think about it. I want to help you heal your heart.”

As soon as he closed the door to Shirou’s room and made it across the hall to his own room, he pressed his back against the door and looked down at his hands. He couldn’t believe he actually did it. Offered to take him away, sweep the canine off his feet and be the one Shirou saw instead of his older brother. He shook his head at his brother’s foolish mistake, of him being unable to keep it in his pants, which resulted in his older brother loosing Shirou.

He watched the door closed behind the younger male, the feel of faint heat to his face told him that he must be blushing. There was no way that Hidekuni said those words in that heated voice, he knew he must have imagined it. It couldn’t be, the only one who showed him any type of attention like that was his childhood friend who was happily married now. No, he told himself. He probably meant it as a friend. Giving himself a sad smile, he laid down and closed his eyes. He dreamt of his past, of carefree times with Yonekuni and of times where things went wrong. In his dream, he felt someone sit close to him, brushing away the tears that continued to fall even in his sleep and the whisper of his name, a soothing touch to his forehead.

From his spot on the floor, watching the sleeping wolf calm down, the tear tracks drying on his face. ”You’re amazing, do you know that?” Hidekuni murmured in his native tongue. Pulling his hand back when he felt Shirou shift in his sleep and sighed a name. A name that made his heart trip and start to race.

One last try to reach Shirou’s phone and once again only reaching his voicemail. Swallowing his pride, he called his father. He knew Shirou was staying with his father or, at least that’s what he heard. Hence the reason he refused to visit the wolf, only stating that Shirou should visit him instead of the other way around. The familiar sound of his father’s voice filled his ears when he picked up, never one for pleasantries, Yonekuni got straight to the point. He nearly dropped the phone when Maximilian gave him the answer to the question. Shirou hadn’t been staying with his father like he thought, but with his younger brother. The very younger brother that had been hanging around the wolf last year. Thanking him, he hung up and took a seat before he remembered, dialing the lightweight’s cellphone number. Didn’t care that his brother would snap at him, get angry and pissed off for disturbing the pregnant lightweight.

He was surprised when the cheerful voice of the cat answered the phone, sounding wide awake and chipper. When he asked Norio about Hidekuni, being told that his younger brother had gotten over his feelings for Norio and even confided in him that he found someone who stole his breath away. When he asked the name of the person, Norio seemed to hesitate before he heard a sigh and the name “Fujiwara-sempai.” Without saying a word of thanks to the pregnant male, he hung up and dialed the number his father gave him. Even before his younger brother spoke a single word, he snapped.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him!” He growled out, struggling to pull his jacket on and talk at the same time. He heard the light chuckle from the other end. ”Why shouldn’t I? Because you thought you could have your cake and eat it too?” Hidekuni shot back over the phone. ”Do you know how much pain Shirou is in to know that you would rather fuck a girl when he’s waiting for you on the side?” He grit his teeth, knowing his brother was right. Not that he would admit it. ”That doesn’t matter, he’s still mine! Mine to hold and mine to claim. Don’t you forget that I’m the one he loves!”

“Then where were you when he needed you the most? You haven’t paid close attention to him. Because if you did, you wouldn’t have let him leave your side, especially when he entered his mating season.” He could hear the smugness in his brother’s voice and wished he could reach through the phone.

“Do you know what he said when he tried to call you? He told me “It’s over,” and I could see the trembling as he held back the pain. So tell me, what are you going to do? Tell him that it was just a mistake? Have him start to trust you again only to break his heart even more?” His voice harsh as he paced up and down the hallway. ”You had your chance, big brother. I’ll make sure to help him heal the pain and do a better job at making him happy. A much better job than you ever did.” The nekomata didn’t wait for a response from his brother and hung up the phone.

Softly opening the door, checking to make sure his voice hadn’t woke the wolf. When he was sure Shirou was still asleep, he leaned in and ever so softly brushed his lips across Shirou’s parted lips, pulling back when he heard a sigh. Hidekuni fought with himself to keep himself from doing more. Seeing the sleeping canine lick his dry lips in his sleep, the pink tongue that peeked out and he pushed himself away, forcing himself out the door. It wouldn’t do any good to force himself on Shirou, not when he wanted Shirou to want him on his own.

Deep asleep, the feel of lips brushing against his. Shirou forgot about the pain temporarily and dreamt of things to come. It was only when he awoken, blankets pulled up to cover him and a sniff to them, the familiar scent that belonged to his roommate. The glass of water sat full on the nightstand, a small smile when he read the little note that Hidekuni left next to the glass. Taking a drink of the cool water, he thought to what the younger male told him earlier. He wanted to get over the hurt and pain he felt. As much as he loved Yonekuni, he wanted someone to return the feelings he had. He wanted to be loved back, not a one sided love that never seemed to go anywhere.

Suddenly remembering his phone, searching and become frantic over an item that he knew he had to get rid of. When he finally found his cellphone, debating with himself on turning it on or not. When he heard a knock to the door, he set his phone to the side, deciding for now to leave it off, opening the door to see Hidekuni’s hair tied back and an apron strapped around him. Taking the blond up on his offer, he left and helped the blond in the kitchen. If he had turned on his cellphone, he would see all the messages that Yonekuni had left. He would hear the anger, despair and regret, the pleading in Yonekuni’s strong and prideful voice.

Staring down at his phone, he lost count of how many times he tried to call Shirou. Lost count of how many times he cursed himself, Shirou and the whole world. He knew it was no one’s fault but his own and the fact that with the heat up high, he could still feel the cold. No, that wasn’t right. His soul felt cold, cut off because he was on the verge of losing the one person he care more for. When Hidekuni told him that shirou had uttered “It’s over,” he knew he had to move, had to bring his lover back to be by his side. With his jacket on, he grabbed his keys and a change of clothes, heading to the airport.

Several hours later, slamming the front door closed and tossing the change of clothes he carried to the side. Having been told that all direct flights and connecting flights to London were full due to the rush of vacationers during December. Shrugging out of his jacket, he dropped to the couch.

“Wait for me, Shirou.”

He shivered, despite the heat of the kitchen from the oven, catching Hidekuni’s attention. ”Hmm? What’s wrong, Shirou?” Dropping the spoon he held, Hidekuni wiped his hands on the apron he wore before turning to Shirou and felt his forehead. ”You’re feeling a little warm, but that’s got to be from your high body temperature.” He hid the smile when he saw the flustered look the heavyweight had. Letting his eyes slide down from Shirou’s face to his shoulders, feeling Shirou stiffen under his touch. The small tremor of Shirou’s voice as he was pushed away, the excuse the male gave him before he rushed down the hallway to the bathroom, hearing the door close, he followed. Pausing outside the door, he heard Shirou speak to himself in the bathroom, the harsh breathing and the hitched voice.

He found himself wanting to open the door, wanted to see the wolf taking care of himself. When he heard Shirou start to berate himself, he knew he couldn’t let him feel that way. ”Shirou, it’s perfectly normal. There’s nothing wrong with you,” resting his forehead against the door as he spoke. ”In fact, you intrigue me so much that I can’t leave you alone.” Hearing the intake of breath through the door, he continued pouring his feelings into his words. ”I want to be the one you look at, I want to be the one you think about and I want to be the one to heal your heart, please.” He whispered, hoping to convey his feelings into words, to make the heavyweight believe him.

The sound of the doorknob rattling, the door opening and the sight of Shirou slipping his glasses off. He reached out, lifting Shirou’s chin and closed his eyes as he leaned in. He didn’t see Shirou’s eyes widen, only felt the heavyweight grasp onto his shoulders. Afraid that the male would push him away, he deepened the kiss, swallowing the sound of surprise the wolf let out. Slipping his tongue past parted lips, moaning at the taste of the one he wanted. His arms wrapped around Shirou’s shoulders, pulling the male close and showing him was his mere presence did to him. Feeling the push against him, his body shuddered at the feeling. He wanted more, wanted to lead Shirou away to his room, to push him onto his bed and touch to his heart’s content.

Reluctantly pulling back, his gazed fixated on Shirou’s swollen lips before looking into darks eyes. ”Please believe me, I’ll treat you better than he ever could.” Reaching for Shirou’s hand, holding it against his chest, showing him how fast and hard his heart was beating. ”I just want a chance to show you how well I can treat you, let me be the one to discover your hidden desires.” When he saw Shirou’s eyes downcast, his heart froze but not for long. The slight nod of the wolf’s head and gray eyes looking up into his. ”Okay, Hidekuni-kun.” He strained to hear the low words but when he did, he couldn’t help the silly grin spreading across his face. In the middle of the hallway of their little home, he pulled the heavyweight into his arms and pushed his soon to be lover against the wall. Whispering Shirou’s name against the male’s lips, watching and enjoying the flush the canine wore.

He could feel the shiver of pleasure running down his back when he remembered the feel of lips against his. Ducking his head under the spray of water, lathering and washing, he wondered what got into him in accepting Hidekuni’s offer. He knew that deep in his heart he would always love Yonekuni. But the fact after several years together and being pushed to the side, only being touched when Yonekuni felt like it, he wanted more from life. He wanted to be touched more often, he didn’t want to share his partner. He wanted to be greedy for once, wanted to have a partner to himself, never wanted to worry again who his partner is sleeping with.

Eyes closing as his fingers curled around his growing erection, moaning softly. Biting his lip to stifle any more sounds slipping out, he didn’t want to alert Hidekuni to his actions. Didn’t want the male to know he was touching himself as he remembered the passionate kiss he gave him.

Days passed slowly for the heavyweight reptile, dragging on as slow as possible while he continued to attend his classes and work, barely paying attention to both. Waiting anxiously for Shirou to call him, to return at least one of the messages he left for him and yet, his phone sat silent in his pocket. Nearing the end of the week, waiting as patiently as he could at the airport for his delayed flight to London. When he talked to his brother about everything, Kunimasa confronted him about calling Norio so early in the morning, despite the lightweight’s chipper attitude towards him. He could hear the “I told you so” in his younger brother’s voice while the nekomata gave him some advice about getting Shirou back. When he found out that his brother knew about Hidekuni’s attention towards Shirou ticked him off. It seemed like everyone knew about it but him. Everyone could see the emotion the younger male had and he had to wonder why no one told him.

Boarding the flight, he shut his phone off, hoping that he would be able to return to Japan with his lover. Return to the way things were, to the closeness he had with Shirou before he started sleeping around on his boyfriend. Wanting to recover the trust and love that Shirou had for him, not wanting to let it go. Wanted to be one with the wolf, to hear the whisper of feelings, the tender way Shirou treated him.

They both had only one class that day, Hidekuni spent the week getting close to Shirou for many reasons. He didn’t know much about wolves, but when he caught the heavenly scent Shirou had to him when he first arrived, noticing with shock and awe that the male had entered mating season for a second time that year. When he called up his mother about it, he knew he couldn’t ask his father, Maximilian had explained that when certain madararui enter their mating season and their partner isn’t there to help or relieve them of it, their mating season would be suspended until the right partner is found. Once a partner was selected, they would enter their mating season for a second time to lure their partner to stay with them.

Ignoring the question his mother asked, handing up while his heart pounded wildly at the prospect of Shirou’s body and soul choosing him. Waving off the look of concern from his friends, Hidekuni planned the night, ready to make the move he had been waiting for. Catching Shirou exiting the room he was in, pulling him off to the side. Fingers intertwined, a slow kiss and felt Shirou clutch at him before he pulled back to nuzzle against the bare neck, inhaling the scent that sent his mind in a tizzy. The whimper of his name, a thrust of his hips to let the canine feel the way his body responded to him.

Trailing his tongue up Shirou’s neck, licking and biting the dangling lobe. ”I want you,” he rasped out, visibly trembling when he felt arms coming up and pulling him close. ”I want you so much, right now,” he nearly begged, stealing a kiss and muffled the moan that started to erupt from the older one’s chest. ”Let’s go home,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb against Shirou’s swollen bottom lip. When he felt the nip against his thumb, a choked back sound before he all but dragged his soon to be lover out of college. The ride on the subway was pure torture for the blond, keeping the heavyweight close to him, his glare chasing away anyone who got too close to them.

He couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that came over him during his flight, couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he wouldn’t be in time. The chill of the plane got to him, resting his head against the seat as he pulled the blanket tighter around him, ignoring the look the person sitting next to him gave him. Hoping that his younger brother hadn’t touched or even thought about touching Shirou, he closed his eyes as hoped and prayed that he arrived on time.

The hard landing of his flight, snow covered the ground as people around him bustled, anxious to get off. Gritting his teeth as he felt the shove, he pulled his jacket tighter as he stepped off the aircraft before pulling the scarf from his bag and wrapped it around his neck. With the address written down, he flagged a passing cap, telling the driver where he wanted to go. Watching the city become nothing but a blur, he fingered the phone in his pocket before pulling it out and powering it up.

Dialing the number he knew by heart, shocked to hear the sound of ringing. By the fourth ring his call was picked up, never bothering to wait for the greeting from Shirou, he called out. A demand, no answer. Hearing faint sound sin the background and a whimper that he knew all too well, followed by a muffled cry and the sound of a name being uttered. Snapping his phone closed, he ordered the driver to go faster.

He heard the sound of ringing, but his mind didn’t register it. He couldn’t think of anything but the feel of Hidekuni’s hand toying with his hard flesh. Sliding his hand through soft blond hair, he bit his lip as a hand pumped him. Legs trembling as attention was given to his sensitive head. A painful bite to his neck, crying out in pleasure when he felt a soothing kiss to his neck. Whining when he felt hands abandoning him, pulling and tugging at the pants he wore, down and off, tossed to the side of the bed they were on.

Breathing hard, staring down at the naked male. ”I imagined how you would look, underneath the clothes you wore,” he muttered, reaching out and gently cupping the wolf’s cheek, trailing his hand down. ”But you’re so much better than my imagination.” He watched Shirou flush even more as he nudging legs apart, settling against his lover. Stealing gasping lips, fingers sought and found, fumbling with the bottle of lubrication, Kneeling on Shirou’s pants, he pulled back and whispered as his fingers pushed inside. His eyes widened at the feel of tightness, wanting everything Shirou had to offer and much more.

Paying the driver, slamming the door and cursed as the driver sped off, leaving smoke to cover him. Staring up at the large building, the piece of paper that he pulled out of his pocket in his hands. With the apartment number in his mind, waiting for the elevator before stepping inside, pressing the floor number. As the machine started to climb to the floor he wanted, his phone rang. A glance to see his lover’s name on the screen before answering.

Instead of hearing the male’s calm or even angry voice, his greeting was answered by the sound of a loud groan and a teasing laugh. A sound that his lover always made when he came to a stop inside him, followed by a harsh groan and the teasing laugh. The sound of his lover’s name leaving another’s lips and he found himself going cold when a name that wasn’t his being uttered. Body and soul numb with shock, moving automatically out of the elevator and down the hall. His phone still held to his ear, he found the apartment. Testing the door, finding it unlocked, entering without permission. Not that he cared, not any more.

Dropping his bag, he followed the sounds all the while listening to what he could through his phone. His heard pounded with emotion that he couldn’t name, he paused at the the door. Hesitantly reaching, grasping and turning the doorknob quietly. Opening and revealing his lover being held and taken by someone other than him.

He watched, couldn’t tear his eyes away while pain etched his heart in a new feeling as he stood in the doorway. The cry of Shirou’s pleasure echoing in his ears, sounds that he knew he would never forget. Sounds that would forever haunt him, sounds of pleasure that Shirou had found in the arms of another.


	3. Chapter 3

He paused in his tale, looking up and across the table from him to his customer, seeing the rage and anger on the blond’s face. ”Why are you so upset? I mean, isn’t this what you’re doing to him?” He asked, grinning to himself, enjoying seeing his customer in torment. ”I mean, what’s good for the goose is good for the gander. Or would you rather him wait patiently on the side for you? Waiting for you to give him a taste of what he wants then cut him off until you’re good and ready to touch him again? Ignoring his needs only to see to yours?” He visibly flinched when he saw it, the cold and hated glare sent his way.

“Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy tormenting people into submission? Into believing the crap you’re spouting?” Yonekuni demanded, angry with not only the fortune teller across from him but with himself. He couldn’t believe he would do something like that, to let his brother get away with taking the wolf from him. Narrowing his eyes at the hooded figure, wondering what else he could say.

“I’m trying to keep you from making a mistake and losing the one you love!” His voice matched Yonekuni’s, the palm’s of his hands slamming down on the table. ”If you keep on the path you’re on now, you’re bound to to loose him. Without a doubt!” His breathing labored as he stared at the blond from under his hood. ”Why didn’t you ask him to join you at this festival?” He saw the blond’s head jerked up before he looked away. Sighing, he muttered under his breath before speaking up.

Please, just sit down. There’s still one more future to see, on that could happen if you change the way you treat him. A future that could await you.” Seeing the doubt flicker in his customer’s eyes and hid the smile smile, hoping that his words reached the blond.

~

He never thought his life would change this much. Glad that he dressed properly for the cold, standing next to Shirou, looking for his name and number on the posted list, to see if they both passed the entrance exams. A gust of cold winter wind hit him hard and he pulled the scarf closer around his neck and over his mouth, smelling the lingering scent from the original owner. Finding his number then his name quickly, he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the quiet one beside him. He saw the smile twitching at the male’s lips, he must have found his as well. As they turned, heading somewhere to heat up, he brushed up against Shirou, silently giving him congratulations on passing. Not one for public displays of affection or showing many type of affections, he knew that Shirou understood him. Understood so much that he didn’t really have to say a word.

Taking a seat across from his partner in the small cafe, watching as Shirou’s eyes flicked up to his before looking away. Chuckling to himself, talking quietly to Shirou, discussing the future and what they wanted. He paused, staring down at his cup of hot coffee, struggling with himself. Struggling with things to say, words that he spent the past weeks to come up with and tell the one across from him. Catching the curious look Shirou sent him, the way the wolf would tilt his head, the questioning smile. Licking his lips, knowing that Shirou followed the movement with his eyes.

His own blue eyes flashed, seeing Shirou squirm in his seat, cheeks starting to blush under his gaze. Taking a sip of the hot liquid before looking over his lover. ”How about moving in together?” There, he said it. Putting it out on the table, he had been thinking about it ever since Shirou had brought it up a few weeks prior. He could still remember the hopeful look the male had, the tentative way he asked him. And when he didn’t respond to Shirou’s inquiry, he watched the hopeful look die and being replaced by a crushed look. He could see the pain in dark eyes and he could only imagine how Shirou had worked up the courage to ask him. They would be entering college soon and when he saw the apartment guides in Shirou’s room, guides that the male never mentioned to him forced him to move. He thought about it and when Norio interrupted his conversation with Kunimasa, informing him that Shirou was looking for a roommate sealed the deal for him. Though he was sure about his feelings, he really wasn’t ready for that big of a step. But if he wanted to keep others from sniffing around Shirou, he had to get passed that.

“W-what?” He watched with amusement, seeing the normal calm and collected wolf in front of him being flustered. Enjoying seeing different expressions and sides of his partner.

“B-but you didn’t say anything when I brought it up. I thought you weren’t interested,” Shirou trailed off, staring down at his rapidly cooling tea. He wished that Yonekuni had said something last week or even when he brought it up, it would have saved him the trouble of looking for a place of his own. ”Sure. I mean, if you want to. But the thing is,” he looked up into blue eyes before continuing. ”I already have a place now. So if you want to move in, you can.”

He hid his shock well, he didn’t know Shirou had found a place so quickly. He knew the heavyweight was searching but didn’t know he made such progress. Or the fact that Shirou hadn’t brought it up at all with him, only asking weeks ago. Originally he was going to keep the apartment he shared with his brother but thinking about it now, he rather liked the idea of a quiet place. Not having to hear his brother and Noririn going at it. He reached out, pulling off his glove to gently hold the wolf’s hand. A tease of heat that had him addicted, the feel of Shirou’s fingers curling around his. Though he wasn’t one for displays of affection, there were times that he had the urge to touch the male. When he felt a squeeze to his hand, he hid the smile as they finished their drinks before layering up and heading out into the cold. Keeping close to Shirou, wanting more heat that he had a taste of when he held his lover’s hand. He gave a sigh of relief when they stopped on the third floor, just out side a door with the name plate that read “Fujiwara Shirou”.

Waiting as Shirou dug into his pockets, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door, allowing him to enter the warm apartment. The door closed behind them, he turned and watched as Shirou shed his jacket, reaching for him. Watching as nimble and quick fingers made easy work of all the layers he wore, hanging each and every single one up next to the one he previously hung up. He followed as Shirou led him through the rather spacious apartment, taking more interest in the bedroom and how that only living there for a week, Shirou had seemed to spread his scent over everything.

Taking a deep breath, muffling the sound of a groan that wanted to escape. The original bed that Shirou and he used when he was over was replaced by a larger one that could hold the both of them comfortably. He watched as his lover seemed to flush a little when he gave him a look, pulling him towards the new bed. A new bed that would be christened by them. Reaching for the glasses that Shirou wore, removing and setting them to the side, he took a seat and pulled the wolf down.

~

“Wait, are you trying to sell me another bullshit story? Because I’m getting sick of it,” pushing back his chair, standing up to his full height to glare down at the robed figure. His patience was wearing thin with sitting there and listening to him spouting line after line. Words that he was afraid to admit that he starting to believe. Watching as the unnamed fortune teller waved his hand over his crystal ball, dispersing the smoke from the ball and the vivid images he caught inside.

“You don’t want to believe what I’m trying to tell you, but that’s find. Would you be okay with someone swooping in and taking him away from you? Taking him away because you didn’t have the balls to claim him as yours. If you don’t change your ways, you could very well loose him.” He said grimly from under his hood, a pang in his own heart from a hurt that never healed. ”Just remember, he could love you until the end of time. But if you don’t treasure him, treat him right, you could very well lose him.” He watched the look of disgust cross the blond’s face as he stalked away. Looking down at his now empty crystal ball, a heavy sigh before packing up the crystal ball, leaving quietly and wished his customers luck.

The heat of the summer day gone now, replaced by faint, nearly cool breeze picked up. Muttering to himself, he couldn’t help himself the way his imagination took off from him. Taking off in different directions, of the different possibilities. There was no way that could happen, no way would Shirou leave him, despite the horrible way he treated him in the past and at times, continued to treat him in such a manner. And yet, despite knowing that couldn’t happen, he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling he got when he thought more and more about it.

Breathing deeply in attempts to clear his head, he caught it. The scent that he had become addicted to, a scent that seemed to drive him mad with want, with the urge to make the wolf was fully his. Weaving through the bustling crowds of people, his searching became frantic for reasons he didn’t want to admit, reasons he wasn’t ready to face. And as if the crowds of people parted for him, he found the source of the scent. Dressed in a simple yukata, he seemed to glow with no help from the lantern hanging nearby. He wondered if Shirou knew how sexy he looked right now, wondered if the wolf dressed like that on purpose just to catch his attention. Slowly approaching, he couldn’t help the prickles of anger as he saw passerby’s slow down their gait, stealing sidelong glances at Shirou. Watching as several of them flush only to have them turn their head when the felt the heat of his glare before continuing on their way. ’That’s right, keep on moving,’ he thought to himself as they rushed past, their faces paling. Once they passed by, he continued seeing Shirou scan the crowds and never seeing him approach.

Reaching his hand out, gently placing it on the small of the wolf’s back and startled him while calling him. Watching Shirou turn his head, his face lit up when he saw him. ”Madarame!” His heart clenched, remembering what he had been told. ”I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Yonekuni murmured as his eyes wandered over the wolf’s body. He suddenly remembered the question that was asked of him, why didn’t he bring Shirou with him? Why didn’t he ask?

“I was going to ask earlier this week, but you seemed to have other plans.” His eyes narrowed as Shirou trailed off, looking around and not paying attention to him, not the way he was used to. Minutes ticked by as Shirou scanned the people passing by and finally he couldn’t take it. ”Iinchou?”

“Ah, sorry Madarame,” Shirou apologized, turning to the blond. ”I’m waiting for two friends who wanted to meet me here, who invited me.” He whispered the last part to himself. Truth be told, he had been waiting for Yonekuni to invite him since he heard Tsuburaya-kun talking about it. He never told Yonekuni about the desire to go, the want to be invited out like a date. Flushing at his imagination, thinking about going out with Yonekuni. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, at the one he loved and seeing the almost indifferent expression the blond wore. He had hoped that Yonekuni would have made a fuss upon hearing that friends had invited him out, but when the blond showed no expression, he sighed silently.

“So, what time did your friends say they were meeting you?” Yonekuni asked, trying to keep his frustration from showing on his face. His frustration and irritation boiling just below the surface. He watched Shirou for his answer, trying to figure out who invited the male and why. Who dared to even ask when nearly everyone in school knew that Shirou was off limits. Eyes focusing on the wolf’s lips, watching them part for the pink tongue as he licked his lips. Watching as the tip of Shirou’s tongue traced his lips, unable to tear his eyes away. He reached out, sliding his hand down to grasp his boyfriend’s hand, the sound of the heavyweight’s name being called out caused him to freeze. A chill of a different nature raced down his spine as he recognized the two voices, the two very voices of the two who starred in the futures that the fortune teller told him.

“Shirou!” The familiar sound of Shirou’s middleweight friend and right behind him, trailing Oushou while he looked around, Hidekuni. Both coming to a stop in front of the dark haired male, he narrowed his eyes as if he was daring them to make a move on what was his. Images, memories of the future that could happen and he moved before he realized it. ”Don’t touch him!” Slapping Oushou’s hand away, keeping the male away from Shirou. Ignoring the sound of protesting from the one he was coveting, he put Shirou behind him and looked down on Oushou, nearly forgetting about Hidekuni. Only remembering when his younger brother got behind him while he was keeping Oushou away, turning and saw the cat hand Shirou a bag, hearing the words of thanks. The smile that Shirou had seemed to light up the canine’s face.

Heart racing, blood pumping and his instincts screaming at him. He got between his brother and Shirou, wouldn’t let the two try to steal Shirou away, wouldn’t let them have the chance. He didn’t care that he was making a scene, didn’t care that people had stopped walking to stare at the group and watch. Nothing mattered to him anymore, the only thing that mattered was keeping Shirou close to him, keeping others from sniffing around and getting a peek of what was his. As he continued to glare at them, telling the two to keep their hands to themselves, ignoring the confused looks the two wore. He didn’t notice the expression Shirou had nor the little card that fluttered to the ground from the sleave of his yukata.

When he felt his shoulders being grasped from behind, the sound of sniffing as Shirou got closer to the back of his neck. Hot breath hit the nape of his neck as the wolf snuffed hair away, more sniffing all the while trying to keep the two from seeing. The low groan from behind him, the feel of a head resting between his shoulder blades and he tried looking over his shoulder, barely seeing the flushed look the panting male wore. He knew Shirou wasn’t well versed in the madararui world, but he thought that the wolf would have more control over himself. Especially when he could easily be seen. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the shimmer, swallowing hard, he quickly turned around to pull Shirou into his arms in attempts to force the male from showing the world what only he could see. Resting his forehead against Shirou’s, the excess heat and the scent seemed to over power him. He heard Shirou mutter low, too low for him for him to hear all the while Shirou continued to hold onto him as his body was alit.

He couldn’t figure out what came over Yonekuni, but to see the larger male blocking him from his friends. Blocking his view and while he knew he should be upset, should say something to defend Oushou and Hidekuni, he couldn’t. He couldn’t do much but breath in the scent that the blond’s body had been releasing for the past few minutes. Breathing deeply, catching more of the intoxicating scent that tickled and teased his senses. Made his knees weak and the urge to do more than just cling to the blond. He wanted to be dragged away and give in to what his body had been begging for while he got high on Yonekuni’s scent. When he heard Yonekuni ask him what was wrong, it took him several minutes to form a reply.

Pulling his head back a little, ignoring the whimper sent to him, hearing the whispered words “Something about,” sliding his hands down Shirou’s sides, silently coxing the wolf to continue. Suppressing the shiver at the feel of hot breath against his ear as Shirou leaned against him. ”Your scent, Yonekuni.” The faintest whisper. His cheeks flushed at the sound of his name, watching his boyfriend turned his head to catch his lips in a quick kiss and swallowed down the sound of want. He rarely had a chance to see Shirou getting drunk off his pheromones. The same ones that he normally had such control over but when the threat of losing his lover, he lost control over them. Immediately cutting off the release of his pheromones, trying to calm Shirou down, he didn’t see Oushou bend down, picking up the card that fell from his sleeve.

“I wouldn’t take you for one to go to a fortune teller, Madarame.” He didn’t answer the middleweight’s statement, only turning around still trying to keep Shirou behind him. As he snatched the card from Oushou’s hand, he didn’t see Shirou, stand beside him and take the card from his hand, reading the slightly crumbled business card.

“Oh, you went to see him too, Madarame?” A glance, seeing that Shirou had gotten himself somewhat under control, save for the heated flush to his cheeks. Wait, what did he just say? ”What do you mean? You went to that booth too?” Eyes narrowing as the canine’s smile faded before nodding. Grabbing and dragging Shirou away, away from the two who posed a threat to his relationship with the wolf. Away from the festival, the noise and people. Away from everything and everyone, only the two of them. Lost in thought, he didn’t hear Shirou’s call him. He couldn’t believe he lost control like that, couldn’t believe he nearly fell for the dumb tricks of a stupid fortune teller. When he felt Shirou attempt to pull away from his grasp did he finally hear the wolf’s voice. A shake of his head, he pulled the male into his arms, as if he was making sure that Shirou wasn’t going anywhere.

“Keep away from them,” he muttered against the pale neck, feeling Shirou’s arms tighten around him. ”Don’t ever let them touch you,” he wouldn’t explain, he shouldn’t have to. He didn’t see the confused look on Shirou’s face nor hear the nearly silent sigh. He didn’t hear the question that was asked of him as they slowly walked home.

Having trying to get the blond to open up to him about earlier but every time he spoke, his words were met with silence. Feeling a little discouraged, he tried not to let that get to him as the echo of advice he got, a peek of his future told him to stand firm. To stand by Yonekuni’s side, to believe in and love him as much as he could. The jingle of keys, the sound of the door being unlocked and being escorted into the apartment he had become familiar with. Without a word, the door was locked and he was pulled towards Yonekuni’s room. Shirou looked up, reaching to push away the yukata from the blond’s broad shoulders, watching as the clothing fell to Yonekuni’s waist.

“Whatever is bothering you,” Shirou whispered, licking his lips all the while standing firm under the blond’s hot gaze. ”I want to be able to help you,” he didn’t see the slight widening of Yonekuni’s blue eyes and didn’t expect to be wrapped in strong arms. Suddenly falling onto the bed, landing still in Yonekuni’s arms, feeling the one he loved nuzzling against his neck.

“Do you know what he said to me?” Shirou asked, repeating the question he had asked earlier. This time, though, he didn’t wait for an answer from Yonekuni. ”He told me to stand firm in the feelings I have for you. That I need to believe in you and stand with pride by the man I love,” he whispered into the blond’s chest, feeling and hearing the strong heart beat under his ear. ”He wore the saddest smile before I left and I was determined to make the future he told me come true.” Lifting his head, reaching up to cup Yonekuni’s cheek before giving him a brief kiss. ”I don’t know what kind of future he told you Yonekuni, but whatever it was, either good or bad, I’ll stand by you.” Shirou said as he pulled back from the kiss and looked down.

Staring up into gray eyes, the sound of Shirou’s conviction in his words seemed to be too good to be true but he knew the wolf wouldn’t lie to him. Enjoying the weight of Shirou’s body on top of his, he asked quietly what the fortune teller told him. Sliding his hands, pushing the yukata off Shirou’s shoulders, he watched as the wolf blush before he spoke.

~

Towards the last week before they graduated, getting the responses they’ve been waiting for, Yonekuni asked if Shirou would be coming over for the weekend. Watching as his boyfriend nodded and he hid his nervousness well. He knew Kunimasa would be out for the night, staying with Noririn while the lightweight’s parents were out of town for the week. The days flew by him, leaving anxious and other emotions that were unbecoming for a man of his stature, emotions that he would never admit to. It wasn’t every day that he planed to ask his lover to live with him, it was more important now than ever before. Especially when he felt the urge to push their relationship even further.

Finally, the day came when they graduated. Shirou had confessed to him earlier that day of his fears that Yonekuni didn’t want to be with him after school. He was determined to keep Shirou’s fears down, to show him that he was serious. Walking home, the wolf by his side, he told the heavyweight that he needed to talk to him, unintentionally using a cool tone of voice.

Feeling Shirou start to stiffen and withdraw into himself, his eyes widened as he realized that Shirou started to get the wrong idea. ”No,” grabbing Shirou’s hand and dragged him away. ”It’s not what you think,” his voice harsh as he pulled the canine into his apartment. ”I wanted to ask you after I take you,” he said, a little embarrassed as Shirou seemed to blush at his words. ”I wanted to know if you’d like to live together. With me, I mean.” The silence grew as he waited for Shirou’s answer. The spoken word, he barely heart it.

“Yes,” he couldn’t help the grin that started to spread across his face. Pulling Shirou close, the thought of spending time watching a movie while curled up together flew out the window as he pulled the wolf closer and into his room, down the hall.

Bracing his hands on Yonekuni’s chest, slowly rocking into the blond’s movements. The slight sounds of the headboard hitting the wall didn’t bother them as his head tossed back, feeling Yonekuni swell inside him. Chest covered in recent and healing marks, the grip on his hips tightened as the blond took over, forcing him into a rough rhythm. Looking down, watching blue eyes narrow, his breath hissing out as his hips moved on their own as his body swallowed Yonekuni’s hot flesh. His name being groaned out as Yonekuni pulled him down to rest against his chest, a lick to his lips his husband shuddered. The hand holding his hips slid around, helping him get off.

Hand stained with cum cupped the small swell of Shirou’s stomach, wondering if he would be able to help raise a child. Looking into his lover’s gray eyes, the emotion in his voice were clear and he could hear the reassurance in the whispered words.

~

He paused, seeing the widening of Yonekuni’s eyes. The shock was easy to see and he smiled to himself. He knew he should have kept what was told to him a secret, but he couldn’t stand to see Yonekuni down for reasons he didn’t know. Nuzzling his nose into Yonekuni’s bare neck, the scent that took a hold of him earlier that evening.

When Yonekuni asked him to continue, all Shirou could do was smile against his boyfriend’s lips. ”If you want to know, we’ll just have to find out together.”


End file.
